


Bed talk

by bangelus9



Series: Falliam_Verse [6]
Category: Dynasty (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Romance, Sexual Humor, falliam, pos-First time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 21:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18902878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangelus9/pseuds/bangelus9
Summary: after the long-awaited first time Liam and Fallon





	Bed talk

"Hum, I think I'm dead," said Liam.

"Seriously?" asked Fallon, laughing

"Tell my mother that he loved her and that it was worth it."

His body was still hot. Fallon still had not caught his breath and Liam was already joking. She adored men with a sense of humor.

"I will, but will she know who I am?"

"He will know who you are."

That was interesting.

"Wow, can you give me your number?" she sighed with happiness "Why did not we do this before?"

Liam sat up to face her. He was frowning, but his eyes shone with amusement. Not for the first time, Fallon thought he would be able to eat it. "Why were you in revenge?"

she hit him in the chest "Adam deserved it ..."

"I'm not going to give Vince any chance to be even close to you."

Fallon raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"I would try to connect with you ... It's my cousin, I know him and you ... you're irresistible"

Fallon shrugged, enjoying him, enjoying the moment. "But if you're dead, that would not matter anymore."

"I would return from the dead and harass you both."

"So you're going to monopolize me," said Fallon, smiling.

"I think my statement about my death may have been somewhat exaggerated." Liam rolled over her. It was already hardening again. Fallon felt a chill.

"I need a condom," Liam said cursing and pulling away, quickly grabbing the condom. "I'm sorry it was not as romantic as you expected ..."

"The romantic is overrated today ..." Fallon kissed him to prove his point, Liam smiled against his lips

"All right..."

Fallon hoped he would get on her again, but Liam reversed the positions and found himself on top of him.

"Take me, Fallon"

She trembled at the sound of his name on her lips. It provoked something in her soul, something that frightened her just by thinking about it. Setting aside those thoughts, he circled his length with his hand and slowly began to descend on it.

Liam grabbed her while she moved and turned her hips. Every time he did, a moan came from his lips. He sat up slightly and she thought he wanted to regain control. But Liam just put his arms around her and took her nipple in his mouth.

Soon, however, his caresses, the sensation of his breathing in his body, and the feeling of being filled by him, was too much. Fallon lowered her head to kiss him, while an orgasm invaded her. Fallon was just recovering from that orgasm when a second hit her.

Liam finally, threw his head back and moaned her name as it emptied into her. It was possibly one of the most beautiful images that Fallon had ever witnessed. Moments later they collapsed. Fallon was sticky from sweat and aching in certain places.

she felt very good.

"Okay, I think I'm dead at the moment too, the best thing is for you to leave a note for your mother."

Liam laughed, hugging her and kissing her throat.

"Thank you for making our first time something really unique ... and special"

She snuggled closer, enjoying the feeling of having him underneath. "The pleasure is all mine..."

Soon she fell asleep in his arms, calm, satiated and happy. words he did not know until Liam came into his life. Fallon knew that he had to give thanks to the strength that was, for the mere fact of having him in his life was special ...


End file.
